Dream Walkers
by Laceykitcat
Summary: For as long as people have dreamed, there have been those that protect dreams. Two people in the entire world destined to protect the dreams and dreamers from the nightmares. Two people destined to be together.


**A/N: This is my first fic. I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and its characters, yeah their not my idea. I just borrowed them.**

Ch 1 tragedy

"It is a bright and beautiful summer morning here in Los Angeles, so why don't we start out the day with some Rush? The Spirit of Radio anyone?" I wake up with a start as I hear Geddy Lee begin to sing. _What a way to start the morning, I love this song,_ I thought to myself. I try to roll out of bed only to notice that my legs are pinned by my dog.

"Oh come on Rudy," I complained. "If I have to get up, so do you." I moved my legs to push him off the bed. Once his paws hit the floor he gives me a dirty look. "I know bud, I don't want to get up either." He went to sit by the door and waited for me to let him out.

I yawned and stretched my legs feeling stiff from the uncomfortable position I slept in last night. Rudy grunted at me, to let me know that he wanted out now.

Just as I walked to the door, I heard my mom yell for me to get up. As I opened the door, Rudy bolted from the room like he saw a squirrel. I walked down stairs to find my mom running around like a chicken with its head cut off.

"Serena! Get up!" she yelled.

"I am up," I while I reached up to grab a bowl for some breakfast.

"Oh! Don't sneak up on me like that." Clearly she was too busy to have noticed that I was pretty noisy when I got up.

"Hey mom, what's going on?" I asked.

"I'm late for a meeting at the gallery. Vince is there all by himself and the sponsors for the exhibition have questions that he can't answer." My mom owns an art gallery, and Vince is an up and coming artist whose work looks as if cats decided to paint with their tails.

"Well I was wondering if you could take the day off and we could have some mother daughter bonding time?" I knew it was a long shot, but I really did want to spend time with my mom. Ever since she discovered Vince, she spends less and less time at home.

"Look honey, this exhibition is really important. It could change everything if it's successful. I'm sorry but today is the day to bother me about taking you out."

"You know what mom, forget it. If you don't want to spend time with me, just say so."

"It's not like that and you know it." She looked at me but I wouldn't meet her eyes. What she said really hurt. "Serena, sweetie, I can't miss this meeting, and you pouting because I won't take you out is not going to make anything any better. Serena?" I just ignore her. "How about tomorrow? We can go out, get some ice cream, maybe do a little shopping, and talk girl talk. How does that sound?"

I know she was trying to make it up to me, but the damage was already done. "Whenever you're ready to have me back in your life, let me know," I said. I got up and went to my room. I heard her say she loved me and then she left.

(((Later)))

I tried to keep myself busy the entire day, so I wouldn't dwell on what I said to my mom. I wanted the day to go by quickly so I could apologize to her. I felt horrible. I cleaned the house, took Rudy for a walk, and went to the store to get milk because we were out.

I soon ran out of things to do, so I sat in my room and watched some of my favorite movies. It wasn't until I was halfway through _on the waterfront _that I noticed it was 6:30. Mom was normally home by 5 on Wednesdays, and she always called if she was going to be late coming home. I became worried when it turned 7 and I still hadn't heard from her.

So I decided to call her. It went straight to her voice mail. _Weird_, I thought. I became anxious. After about half an hour from the time I called her, I tried again. It went to her voice mail again.

I couldn't take it anymore, so I grabbed my purse and some shoes and headed out the door. I was going to the gallery to find her. I got in my car, worried the entire way there, and for good reason.

I saw blue and white flashing lights in front of the gallery. I began to panic. I pulled in to a parking spot, and thought to myself, _it's ok, there was a break in and mom called the police and that's why she's late._ I was very wrong. As I walked to the front of the building I saw an ambulance. _Oh god she's hurt, someone broke in and hurt my mom. _There was a crowd outside and that made me even more nervous.

I pushed through the throng and that's when I saw my mom. She was lying in a pool of blood, not moving. I screamed and ran straight for the gallery door when a police officer stopped me. "Excuse me m'am, you can't go in there," he said to me. I pushed against him to get to my mother. "Miss you need to get behind the tape."

"THAT'S MY MOTHER!" I screamed at him. "I need to see her; I need to see if she is alright!" I could tell by the look on his face that he did not expect me to say that, so I was able to get by him. But he followed behind me.

It was a mess. There was blood everywhere, with three bodies lying motionless on the floor. I walked closer to my mother. _She's not dead. She's been hurt and lost a lot of blood. She'll be taken to the hospital. _

I was stopped by a man in a suit. He looked at me then at the officer behind me, the one that followed me inside. "Who is this? And what is she doing at my crime scene?" he asked the officer.

I answer the questions. "My name is Serena Lexington, and this is my mother's gallery. What happened here? Is my mom going to be okay?" I looked at the detective who didn't answer my questions so I looked at the officer. Then I saw the coroner come and two men put my mother in a body bag. After I saw that, didn't need them to answer my questions. I knew she was gone.

I turned around and began to cry. The officer came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "I think you better come outside, Miss Lexington." I just nodded my head, and he guided me outside. "I'm sorry about what happened."

"What- did- happen?" I asked in between sobs.

"It was a murder/ suicide. That's all we know right now." He led me over to a bench beside one of the cruisers. I didn't say anything for a while, but he was nice enough to sit with me.

It was about 9:30 when they put the bodies in the coroner's van to be taken to the morgue. "We're going to need you to come with us to officially identify the body," the detective from inside said to me.

((()))

My mom was completely right. The meeting did change our lives. My mother and one of the two sponsors were killed by Vince, he then killed himself. The surviving sponsor told me what happened.

The sponsors decided to pull their funding from Vince because they didn't think his art was sellable. Without the sponsors, my mother could not host his exhibition. Vince left infuriated, but had come back with a gun later that night.

Not a day goes by when I don't think about my mom and the horrible things I said to her. I know that whatever I were to have said that day she still would have been killed, but I wish I had a chance to tell her I'm sorry and that I love her.

**A/N: I hope it wasn't that bad. The next chapter won't be so sad I promise. Serena meets Darien. Please review cause I won't know what to do to make it better if no one responds. **


End file.
